The usage of electronic devices requiring input by users is steadily increasing. An important number of these electronic devices rely on a keyboard or keypad for allowing a user to provide input to the device. For some of these devices the cost factor is very important. As a result, also the cost of the keyboards comprised in these devices may be important.
What is needed is a cheap and simple keypad that can be used in low-cost electronic devices for allowing users to provide input to these electronic devices.